Seam-connected sheet metal panel assemblies have been used in many buildings to form roofs, walls, siding and the like. A variety of hold-down devices have been utilized to secure these panel assemblies to the supporting structure. The hold-down apparatus must take into account a considerably wide ambient temperature range to which the exposed metal panels are subjected.
Garvin U.S. Pat. No. 892,248 discloses sheet metal panel assemblies for roofing using angular sheet metal clips fastened in the interfitted edges between panels that bolt to the supporting structure.
Wender U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,105 discloses a two-part hold-down clinger with one part nailed to the supporting base and the other joined to the panels at the seam. A groove and rivet arrangement is provided between the two parts to permit contraction and expansion due to temperature changes.
Schroter U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,758 discloses a circular seam joining adjacent panels into which one end of a hold-down device is telescopically received, the other end being affixed to the supporting structure.
Reinwall U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,532 discloses a two-part hold-down clip assembly comprised of a clip and a foot. The clip has a slot in the upstanding web and the foot has a downturned hook that hooks into the slot to permit relative longitudinal movement of the panels in relation to the supporting structure.
Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,105 discloses a hold-down clip comprised of an upstanding body and a foot having an elongated slot. A U-shaped washer fits snugly on the foot so that the aperture is in alinement with the elongated slot. A screw is directed through the aperture to secure the clip to the supporting structure.
A product in commercial use sold by American Steel Components, Inc. has a two-part hold-down clip the upper member of which is not firmly secured to the seam. The lower member extends up from the inner face of the web portion and the pocket portion is closer to the upper seam than to the base on the supporting structure.